DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Many negative factors influence the eating habits of adults with mental retardation: poor role models at home, work, in the community, and on TV; environments that encourage unhealthy eating habits; limited skills in food preparation and self-advocacy; and little incentive to change unhealthy eating behaviors. We propose to develop a series of instructional modules to increase behavioral capability, self-efficacy, and outcome expectations for these individuals in the following areas: eating more fruits, juice, vegetables and low fat foods (FJV&LFF) at home (primarily snacks), increasing FJV&LFF availability and accessibility, increasing their nutritional knowledge about FJV&LFF, expanding their preferences for these foods, increasing their skills in preparing healthy snacks, and increasing their purchases of FJV&LFF in fast food restaurants and convenience stores. The primary goal of Phase I and Phase II is to conduct a randomized trial of a theory-based intervention to increase consumption of FJV&LFF among adults with mental retardation. The research settings will be residential facilities where these individuals live. The study will be conducted in two phases. In Phase I, we will modify and evaluate existing food assessment instruments, and develop and conduct a usability evaluation of the first module of the curriculum. [unreadable] [unreadable]